<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Felix, I'm a Wizard by baddieyang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180136">Felix, I'm a Wizard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang'>baddieyang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Cute, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Magic, Romantic Comedy, Yaoi, comedia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changbin e Felix são namorados há anos, mas o Lee não faz a menor ideia de que seu amor é um bruxinho.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Felix, I'm a Wizard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa fic foi escrita para o 3rachaproject no SS, por favor, vão lá dar uma olhada na capa linda &lt;3</p><p>Link: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/felix-im-a-wizard-21547701</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="texto">
  <p class="">Changbin não era exatamente bom em esconder sua magia de seu namorado, vira e mexe ele cometia alguma gafe, como limpar a casa rápido demais com ajuda de alguns feitiços, ou fazer uma comida muito boa, o que não combinava com sua criação de filho único criado por uma avó que não sabe nem fritar um ovo mas tenta cozinhar com todas as suas forças.</p>
  <p>Ele odiava mentir para seu Lix, mas as regras da comunidade dos bruxos são muitos restritas, e enquanto os dois não se casarem, contar não é algo permitido por lei. Felix sabia que seu namorado queria casar sim, entretanto, naquele momento era impossível pois ambos estudavam em faculdade privada e tinham trabalhos que pagavam uma miséria, fora que contavam com ajudas mensais de seus pais.</p>
  <p>Naquele dia, Felix iria trabalhar até mais tarde, então Changbin estava liberado para fazer suas magias para arrumar a casa mais rápido. Era muito difícil viver como um humano normal, tendo que subir e descer escadas, limpar a casa, preparar comida e, ainda, trabalhar e estudar, isso era definitivamente cansativo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Depois de terminar tudo o que precisava fazer em casa, Changbin passou a conversar com seu primo, Jisung, no telefone. Sendo conversar a mesma coisa que reclamar sobre sua vida e sobre o fato de não poder contar sobre sua origem para seu namorado.</p>
  <p>— Eu não aguento mais, Sungie. - Começou, fazendo um pequeno bico com seus lábios, com o seu tom de voz mais manhoso. - Eu não quero manter um segredo desse tamanho do meu Lix!</p>
  <p>— Você sabia que seria assim, Changbin. - Respondeu o primo do outro lado da linha. - Eu e o resto da nossa família lhe avisamos que isso iria acontecer. Você não sabe mesmo quando vocês vão casar?</p>
  <p>— Não, queremos terminar a faculdade ainda, assim vamos conseguir empregos melhores e não vamos depender tanto assim dos nossos pais. </p>
  <p>— Então espere, se ele te ama de verdade ele vai entender.</p>
  <p>— Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que acredita no sobrenatural, talvez ele só vai achar que eu sou louco e vai me deixar sozinho. - Reclamou, sentindo lágrimas em seus olhos, só de pensar em perder seu amor e ficar sozinho novamente lhe doía.</p>
  <p>— Changbin, não adianta se desesperar agora. - Disse o Han. - Quando for hora de contar...Eu tenho certeza que ele vai te entender e te apoiar, eu conheço o Felix e você também conhece ele... </p>
  <p>— Okay, vou tentar não me preocupar. - Respondeu, e deu um suspiro quase que imperceptível aos ouvidos de Han, se despedindo do primo e desligando o celular. </p>
  <p>Jogou o celular para o lado e deixou seu corpo cair na cama ainda sem saber o que fazer com tudo aquilo, será que contava a verdade para seu namorado e sofria as consequências? Ninguém nunca havia desobedecido à essa regra, pelo menos não na família de Changbin, então ele não sabia qual era a punição para quem fizesse isso, e talvez até tivesse um pouco de medo de ir contra essa regra. </p>
  <p>Passou o resto da semana com aquele pensamento em mente. Nunca se sentiu bem mentindo para os outros, mas mentir para alguém que ele amava, como Felix, parecia como enfiar uma faca em seu próprio abdome várias vezes. </p>
  <p>Sabia que o namorado estava estranhando suas atitudes menos efusivas e sua carência excessiva, além do fato de Changbin sempre andar pelas ruas olhando ao redor como se estivesse sendo seguido por alguém. Sabia que o Lee notava tudo aquilo, mas não queria falar nada para não incomodar o loiro, que vinha de uma família tão diferente de sua. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Um mês havia se passado desde a ligação entre Changbin e seu primo, o namoro com Felix ia bem e, aos poucos, o Seo tentava revelar a verdade sem —necessariamente—, contar ela para o outro. As leis de seu mundo não davam punições para os bruxos que revelavam seus poderes sem querer, já que aquilo contava como uma descoberta humana, e não como uma revelação proposital. </p>
  <p>O Seo começou a fazer tudo com suas habilidades: limpar a casa em uma velocidade invejável, fazer comida que pessoas que não sabem de sua magia deveriam achar um garparzinho havia o ensinado, se locomover, etc. Tudo era uma desculpa para usar seus poderes de forma despreocupada e arriscada, torcia para que Felix entrasse bem na hora e o flagrasse fazendo alguma coisa, mas era como se soubesse o que o mais novo queria, o Lee não entrava nos lugares em que Changbin estava usando sua mágica, parecia que alguma coisa estava atrasando a revelação de seus poderes, como uma força superior ou algo que caminhe nessa direção de raciocínio.</p>
  <p>Cansado de toda aquela situação, o Seo estava quase desistindo de tentar revelar as coisas “sem querer”, porém em uma noite normal onde ele e Felix estavam sentados no sofá, assistindo mais uma série na Netflix, a porta de sua casa é aberta e Jisung entra na sala carregando uma pessoa nas costas.</p>
  <p>— Desculpa, não queria chegar assim do nada. - Disse o mais velho em um tom mais desesperado, colocando a pessoa em suas costas no outro sofá, ajeitando-a com todo o cuidado.</p>
  <p>— Sorte a sua que o Lix tá dormindo. - Respondeu, olhando para o namorado já mergulhado no décimo sono, com um pouco de baba escorrendo por seu queixo. - Quem é esse?</p>
  <p>— Esse é Hyunjin, ele trabalha comigo no ministério e fomos atacados por um bando de caçadores idiotas.</p>
  <p>— Você tá bem?</p>
  <p>— Sim, o Jinnie foi atingido por algumas flechas e eu não pude pensar em ninguém melhor do que você em magias curadoras. - Disse, em um tom de quem pede desculpas.</p>
  <p>— Não precisa se explicar, você é meu primo e pode sempre contar comigo. - Abraçou o primo rapidamente, se virando para o menino em seu sofá, pensando em alguns feitiços que pudessem ajudar.</p>
  <p>Mandou o Han ficar longe e não atrapalhar, ou faria a magia falhar,e talvez, piorar o estado do “paciente." Começou analisando os ferimentos, tentando entender qual era a extensão do dano nos tecidos, se havia atingido algum órgão ou alguma veia importante, mas parecia que os ferimentos eram superficiais e o outro só havia desmaiado por perda de sangue e choque.</p>
  <p>Colocou uma barreira protetora ao redor deles, prevenindo que qualquer mudança no ambiente afete seus esforços para ajudar o amigo de seu primo. Passou, então, a murmurar os feitiços que sabia, colocando as mãos em cima de cada ferimento, observando-as brilharem em um azul opaco, sinalizando que a magia estava fazendo efeito.</p>
  <p>O procedimento fora rápido e, depois de uma hora no máximo, o menino no sofá já estava se remexendo para acordar, levando Changbin a desfazer a barreira para que o primo pudesse se sentar junto do outro. Se afastou e foi para onde o namorado estava, sem se ligar que o mesmo estava acordado e lhe olhando com os olhos arregalados. </p>
  <p>— Muito obrigado, primo. - Agradeceu o mais velho, sem desviar os olhos do amigo que agora estava bem.</p>
  <p>— Sem problemas, Sung. Família é pra essas coisas. - Sorriu, se sentindo um pouco cansado por usar magia curativa depois de tanto tempo. </p>
  <p>— Vou embora agora, acho que você deve conversar com seu namorado, ele parece em choque. - Se despediu, pegando Hyunjin no colo e desaparecendo, se teletransportando para outro lugar. </p>
  <p>Changbin olhou para o lado se deparando com os olhos assustados do Lee, que estavam paralisados na mesma posição em que tinha dormido e acordado. </p>
  <p>— Lix? - Perguntou sem saber muito bem o que fazer, não sabia se podia se aproximar do outro ou se ele ficaria com medo de si. - Sei que parece loucura e eu queria ter contado antes, mas, no meu mundo, temos leis severas e eu não poderia te contar sem ser punido. </p>
  <p>— O que você é? - Perguntou o outro em um tom baixo, como se estivesse testando o terreno. </p>
  <p>— Eu sou um bruxo. </p>
  <p>E essa foi a última frase que Felix ouviu, desmaiando logo em seguida, deixando seu namorado desesperado; o Seo pegou o outro no colo e o levou para o quarto do casal, depositando-o, com cuidado, na cama que dividiam. </p>
  <p>Como estava sem energia, decidiu deitar ao lado do Lee e descansar um pouco, confiando que o namorado iria ficar desacordado por tempo suficiente para o loiro recuperar suas energias. </p>
  <p>Horas depois, Changbin acordou com carinhos em seu rosto e sem querer abrir os olhos, resmungou e afundou o rosto no corpo quente em baixo do seu, ouvindo uma risada baixinha ressoar em sua orelha, levando arrepios por seu corpo. </p>
  <p>— Lix, não faz assim. - Pediu. - Você sabe que minhas orelhas são sensíveis. - Esfregou o rosto no peitoral abaixo de si. </p>
  <p>— Gatinho manhoso. - Brincou o mais velho. </p>
  <p>— Sou mesmo e esse gatinho quer muito carinho, ele ficou cansado depois de curar outra pessoa. </p>
  <p>Sentiu o corpo em baixo do seu ficar tenso e Felix respirou fundo, dizendo:</p>
  <p>— Precisamos conversar.</p>
  <p>— Não gostei disso, não posso dormir mais um pouco? - Fez manha, tentando se livrar.</p>
  <p>— Não, levanta Changbin. - Respondeu o outro.</p>
  <p>O So se sentou na cama, sem encarar o namorado, pensando no que poderia dizer para acalmar o Lee e continuar seu relacionamento com o mesmo, não queria perder seu amor por causa de um segredo que nem fora ele quem queria guardar, mas sim fora obrigado por lei.</p>
  <p>— Eu sei que você está confuso e se sentindo traído. - Começou, sem ouvir nada de Felix. - Eu me sentiria do mesmo jeito, mas infelizmente, não sou eu quem controla essas coisas no meu mundo. </p>
  <p>— Como assim?</p>
  <p>— Nós temos leis, assim como vocês humanos, e eu não poderia te contar e revelar meu mundo, senão, eu seria punido.</p>
  <p>— E qual é a punição?</p>
  <p>— Eu não sei, nunca conheci ninguém que tenha quebrado essa regra, nem mesmo minha família sabe o que acontece, eles não se envolvem com humanos, eu sou o primeiro a sair da tradição e namorar um humano, e esse humano é você. - Explicou, sentindo lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas, deixando rastros por todo o percurso que ela fazia, até cair de seu rosto e se espalhar no chão ou em sua roupa.</p>
  <p>— Não chora bebê. - Pediu o mais velho, puxando o moreno para seus braços, rodeando-o em um abraço carinhoso.</p>
  <p>Changbin retribuiu o abraço, afundando o rosto no pescoço do outro, aspirando o cheiro natural do namorado, um cheiro másculo de suor e o sutil de amaciante, que vinha das roupas que o mesmo usava.</p>
  <p>— Sempre achei você diferente, agora já sei o porquê. - Brincou, ouvindo o pequeno rir em seu pescoço.</p>
  <p>— Eu achei que você ia me abandonar quando descobrisse por que você não acredita nessas coisas.</p>
  <p>— Eu nunca iria te deixar, eu te amo mais do que tudo. - Declarou. - Eu não sei mais o que é viver sem você do meu lado.</p>
  <p>— Eu te amo, Lix.</p>
  <p>— Te amo, Binnie.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>